L-P Promotional cards (TCG)
The L-P Promotional cards are a series of Japanese promotional cards tied in with the Pokémon Card Game LEGEND era of cards, which started with in Japan. With the introduction of the LEGEND era, the DPt-P suffix for promotional cards was changed to L-P. Card list |Grass|||Challenge Hiroba participation prize (September 2009)}} |Water|||Gym Challenge participation prize (September 2009)}} |Fire|||''Pokémon Fan'' issue 9 (September 2009)}} |Water||| inclusion}} |Grass||| • release campaign}} |Fire|||HeartGold Collection•SoulSilver Collection release campaign}} |Water|||HeartGold Collection•SoulSilver Collection release campaign}} |Lightning|||HeartGold Collection•SoulSilver Collection release campaign}} |Fighting|||HeartGold Collection•SoulSilver Collection release campaign}} |Colorless|||HeartGold Collection•SoulSilver Collection release campaign}} |Energy|Grass||Gym Challenge 2009}} |Energy|Fire||Gym Challenge 2009}} |Energy|Water||Gym Challenge 2009}} |Energy|Lightning||Gym Challenge 2009}} |Energy|Psychic||Gym Challenge 2009}} |Energy|Fighting||Gym Challenge 2009}} |Energy|Darkness||Gym Challenge 2009}} |Energy|Metal||Gym Challenge 2009 }} |Lightning|||Pokémon Daisuki Club Gold Rank prize}} |Psychic|||Pokémon Daisuki Club Super Rank prize}} |Darkness|||Pokémon Daisuki Club Super Rank prize}} |Colorless|||Pokémon Card Game LEGEND Battle participation prize}} |Supporter|||Pokémon Card Game LEGEND Battle 3 consecutive wins prize}} |Supporter|||Pokémon Card Game LEGEND Battle winner prize}} |Colorless|||Pokémon Battle Challenge: Knockout Battle participation prize}} |Colorless|||Pokémon Battle Challenge: Knockout Battle victory prize}} |Item|||Pokémon Battle Challenge: Knockout Battle 2 consecutive wins prize}} |Water||| Exciting Pokémon Pack (October 2009-Janaury 2010)}} |Water|||Domino's Pizza Exciting Pokémon Pack (October-December 2009)}} |Psychic|||Domino's Pizza Exciting Pokémon Pack (December 2009-Janaury 2010)}} |Item|||Gym Challenge third place prize}} |Item|||Gym Challenge second place prize}} |Item|||Gym Challenge first place prize}} |Grass|||Pokémon Center Free Card Battle award}} |Fire|||Pokémon Center Free Card Battle award}} |Water|||Pokémon Center Free Card Battle award}} |Lightning|||Pokémon Center Free Card Battle award}} |Fighting|||Pokémon Center Free Card Battle award}} |Colorless|||Pokémon Center Free Card Battle award}} |Psychic|||Challenge Hiroba participation prize (November 2009)}} |Item|||Challenge Hiroba 5 consecutive wins prize (November 2009)}} |Item|||Challenge Hiroba 5 consecutive wins prize (January 2010)}} |Item|||Challenge Hiroba 5 consecutive wins prize (May 2010)}} |Lightning|||Pokémon Daisuki Club Hyper Rank prize}} |Colorless||| }} |Colorless|||HeartGold Collection•SoulSilver Collection Special Pack}} |Water|||2010 Japan World Championship representative tournament participation prize}} |Fire|||2010 Japan World Championship representative tournament participation prize}} |Grass||| Release Commemoration Tournament participation prize}} |Darkness|||Reviving Legends Release Commemoration Tournament participation prize}} |Item|||Reviving Legends Release Commemoration Tournament 3 wins prize}} |Stadium|||Reviving Legends Release Commemoration Tournament winner prize}} |Psychic|||Pokémon Daisuki Club Special Rank prize}} |Darkness|||Pokémon Daisuki Club Special Rank prize}} |Item|||Pokémon Daisuki Club Master Rank prize}} |Colorless||| Release Commemoration Tournament participation prize}} |Item|||Lost Link Release Commemoration Tournament victory prize}} |Water|||Challenge Hiroba participation prize (May 2010)}} |Fire||| }} |Water|||LEGEND Perfect Set}} |Lightning|||LEGEND Perfect Set}} |Fire|||Shiny Pokémon Present Campaign}} |Water|||Shiny Pokémon Present Campaign}} |Lightning|||Shiny Pokémon Present Campaign}} |Fire|||Shiny Pokémon Present Campaign}} |Water|||Shiny Pokémon Present Campaign}} |Fighting|||Challenge Hiroba participation prize (June 2010)}} |Item|||2010 Japan World Championship representative tournament finalist prize}} |Lightning||| Release Commemoration Tournament participation prize Challenge Hiroba participation prize (July 2010) Pokémon Center Card Get Battle participation prize (July 2010)}} |Stadium|||Clash at the Summit Release Commemoration Tournament winner prize Challenge Hiroba 3 consecutive wins prize (July 2010) Pokémon Center Card Get Battle 3 consecutive wins prize (July 2010)}} |Water|||Legendary Pokémon Present Campaign}} |Fighting|||Legendary Pokémon Present Campaign}} |Water|||Legendary Pokémon Present Campaign}} |Metal|||Legendary Pokémon Present Campaign}} |Colorless|||Legendary Pokémon Present Campaign}} |Psychic|||Legendary Pokémon Present Campaign}} |Colorless|||''Get in Battle! Summer Vacation Battle Campaign 2010'' 5 point prize}} |Colorless|||''Get in Battle! Summer Vacation Battle Campaign 2010'' 15 point prize}} |Lightning|||Pokémon Center giveaway (August 2010)}} Category:Japanese promotional cards de:L-P Promotional cards (TCG) it:Carte promozionali L-P (GCC) ja:ポケモンカードゲームLEGEND#プロモーションカード zh:L-P特典卡（集换式卡片）